


Спасение от бессонницы

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — С тобой, почему-то, так хорошо спится.— Это потому что ты мне доверяешь.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 20





	Спасение от бессонницы

**Author's Note:**

> у всех все хорошо, все живы, здоровы и счастливы  
> я не специалист по лунатизму и, признаться, поленилась подтянуть матчасть, но пусть оно будет так как есть, хорошо? 
> 
> коллажик — https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/190837656289

Бессонница — дело тонкое, и как Баки давно уяснил — личное. Стоит кому-то сказать, что ты не можешь уснуть, как тут же найдётся целая куча специалистов, готовых объяснить какого чёрта происходит, разложить по полочкам все его ошибки, напоследок оставив успокоительное на прикроватной тумбочке, и дать кучу «полезных» советов. Вот только Баки об этом не просил. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы спать, в три часа ночи он сидел в общей комнате и доедал уже второй сэндвич.

По телевизору ничего не было, но Пятница настроила для него несколько европейских каналов и там как раз показывали мультики. Не то, чтобы он фанат мультиков, но это лучше, чем смотреть передачи на немецком.

Увлекшись сюжетом, он засмеялся, но вдруг услышал шаги позади себя. В том, что это кто-то из своих, он не сомневался (иначе тревога подняла бы всех на ноги), поэтому повернулся с видом человека, которому всё надоело, и удивился, увидев Паркера, прислонившегося к косяку.

Всю последнюю неделю Питер не вылезал из своей комнаты, а в те редкие моменты, когда они сталкивались по утрам (Баки возвращался в спальню, а Питер добегал до кухни, чтобы пополнить запасы еды), он скромно улыбался и жаловался на американскую систему образования. Оказывается, он готовился к каким-то очень важным экзаменам, от которых зависела вся его дальнейшая, несупергеройская жизнь.

Баки честно думал, что парень заседает с учебниками в руках и днем и ночью, не отвлекаясь на такие пустяки, как сон и душ. Но он стоял в полосатой пижаме, стуча босыми ногами по ламинату. На первый взгляд могло показаться, будто бы он тоже смотрит телевизор, но приглядевшись, Баки заметил, что взгляд Питера абсолютно пустой, какой-то неживой, что ли, из-за чего не на шутку разнервничался. Он видел все эти фильмы, где какой-нибудь злодей вселялся в тело невинного человека и делал очень много плохих дел.

— Пятница, — почему-то шепотом позвал ИИ Баки.

— Слушаю, мистер Барнс, — привычно откликнулась Пятница.

— Что с пацаном?

— Мистер Паркер спит, сэр.

— Спит? — удивился Баки. — Но… как?

— Все его жизненные показатели указывают на сон. Чтобы разобраться в чем причина его ночных прогулок, следует обратиться к специалисту.

— То есть это уже не первый раз?

— На этой неделе третий, сэр.

— Почему ты никому не сообщила?

— Мистер Паркер так пожелал. Я присматриваю за ним.

— Что ж, спасибо.

На этих словах Баки отвернулся к телевизору. Он смотрел мультик, но уже не понимал, что происходит — всё, о чем он мог думать, так это Паркере, который стоял позади него. Бедный парень лунатит, и никто, кроме бдительной Пятницы, об этом не знает. И как же это он не наткнулся на него раньше?

Потерев переносицу, Баки вдруг поднялся с дивана, перепрыгнул через спинку и подошел к Питеру. Тот даже не взглянул на него. Он казался таким спокойным и умиротворенным, а самое главное — молчал, что было такой редкостью. Баки оглядел его с головы до ног, проверяя всё ли с ним в порядке, а потом осторожно коснулся руки, которой тот держался за дверной косяк.

Питер резко поднял голову, но судя по пустому взгляду, всё ещё спал. Пятница, видимо заметив изменение в состоянии Баки, подтвердила эту догадку. Но, как ни странно, Паркер с легкостью последовал за Барнсом, когда тот потянул его за руку.

Баки привёл его в комнату и без проблем уложил на кровать: та была не заправлена, завалена учебниками и исписанными листами. Он убрал разбросанные по кровати карандаши, чтобы один из них не впился в Питера, пока тот будет спать. А потом сел на компьютерный стул.

Раз уж он не мог спать, то решил, что с пользой проведет время, если присмотрит за измотанным парнем. Через несколько минут Питер закрыл глаза и повернулся на бок, зажав одеяло коленями. Несмотря на этот, явно хороший знак, Баки просидел с ним до пяти утра.

***

С этого дня ночные приключения для Баки стали традицией. Ровно до трех часов двенадцати минут он смотрел мультфильмы, а потом приходил Питер, застывал в дверях, держась за дверной косяк, и смотрел в пустоту. И каждый раз Баки перепрыгивал через спинку дивана и уводил Паркера в его спальню, убирал карандаши с кровати, укрывал его пледом и садился в компьютерное кресло.

В пять утра он снова сбегал в общую комнату, садился на прежнее место и смотрел утренние американские шоу, ел хлопья, а в половину девятого объявлялся Стив, набирал целый поднос еды и скрывался в их со Старком спальне до одиннадцати утра.

В одно такое утро в половину шестого утра в общей комнате появился Питер. Сначала Баки испугался, подумав, что тот снова ходит во сне, но потом заметил разницу между тем Питером, который приходил к нему в три ночи, и тем, который стоял перед ним сейчас: он хмурился, чесал нос и проявлял негативные эмоции к раннему утру.

— Привет, — пробормотал он и лениво поплелся к холодильнику. — Ты чего не спишь в такую рань?

— Не спится, — ответил Баки, решив, что с Питером он может быть честным; все-таки парень сам имеет проблемы со сном и скрывает их, так что вряд ли полезет со своими советами. — Как подготовка к «важнейшим экзаменам в жизни»?

— Всё не так плохо, — пробубнил Паркер, доставая из холодильника пакет клубничного молока. — Вот только никак не совладаю с понятием искусственного сознания и методами определения компьютерного мышления.

— Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть? — спросил Джеймс, взглянув на Питера. — Выглядишь так, как будто совсем не спал.

— Сон для слабаков и неудачников.

— Ты добавил в кофе бурбон вместо молока, — заметил Барнс. Питер с испугом взглянул на бутылку в руках. — Я не против, но смотри, чтобы другие не увидели. Лекции об алкоголизме Стив может читать без остановки.

Питер засмеялся. Так чисто, искренне и легко, что у Баки сразу стало лучше на душе. Парень в порядке. Конечно, он ходит во сне, но как сказала Пятница, всему виной стресс из-за экзаменов и, возможно, чего-нибудь ещё. Глядя на Паркера, Баки и сам не заметил, как заулыбался. Ну, ещё бы, ведь это было довольно милое зрелище.

— Его легко сбить с мысли, — Питер улыбнулся в ответ и тут же отвел взгляд. — Достаточно сказать что-нибудь о Тони.

— У всех есть слабости, — Баки пожал плечами. — Позавтракаешь здесь, со мной?

Баки и сам не мог понять, почему вообще решил предложить Питеру позавтракать с ним. Он обжирался всю ночь и нынешний прием пищи назвать завтраком было просто глупо. Судя по лучистым глазам и едва заметной улыбке, Паркер в этом вопросе был с ним согласен.

— Это забота или ты рад, что у тебя появилась компания?

— И то, и другое. Если ты откажешься, я не разозлюсь, честно.

— А если я соглашусь?

— Обещаю, что положу тебе под голову подушку, если ты вдруг уснешь.

Питер снова засмеялся своим очаровательным смехом. Он преодолел расстояние до стола за считанные секунды, нарочно делая огромные шаги, сел рядом с Баки и поставил чашку кофе на журнальный столик.

— И что мы смотрим? — хитро улыбнувшись, спросил Паркер. Он упирался ладонями в диван и, смешно качая ногами, поглядывал на Баки.

— Всё, что захочешь, — без задней мысли ответил Барнс.

И это последнее, что он помнил.

***

Как так получилось, что у Баки Барнса появилась ещё одна традиция, которая в корне изменила понятие бессонницы в его голове, он сам не знал. Но теперь не просто объедался до трех часов ночи перед телевизором, а после провожал лунатившего Паркера до комнаты, но и завтракал вместе с ним в половину шестого утра, следом засыпая за просмотром очередного утреннего шоу.

На самом деле он был рад поспать хоть немного. Даже после девяностоминутного сна жилось лучше: солнце казалось ярче, мир добрее, а улыбки окружающих его людей не раздражали.

Что было самым удивительным так это то, что Питер тоже спал. Спал ровно до того момента, пока кто-нибудь не приближался к общей комнате, потому что тогда паучье чутье начинало бить тревогу, он просыпался, а вместе с ним из царства Морфея вылезал и Баки, слегка расстроенный тем, что не смог поспать немного дольше.

В том, что Питер спал хорошо, Баки не сомневался. Если бы ему что-то не нравилось, он бы просто перестал приходить в общую комнату и подсаживаться к нему на диван, а потом сладко спать, не боясь за свою жизнь (Баки казалось, что в одиночестве Питер спал очень плохо, переживая из-за последствий его похождений во сне). Но вопросов об этих снах, об этом разделенном на двоих времени, он не задавал, почему-то в данном случае предпочитая догадываться, а не знать всё наперёд.

Так прошел целый месяц. И Баки был рад. Он перестал чувствовать себя одиночкой, каким всегда привык быть, и улыбался Питеру каждый раз, когда они сталкивались. Питер поступал так же.

Сегодня они проснулись раньше, чем паучье чутье взбесилось — суббота это тот день недели, когда никто не вылезал из кровати раньше девяти утра. Часы на экране телевизора показывали восемь пятнадцать. Питер потянулся, вытянув руки, и уперся плечом в металлическое плечо Барнса. Баки поймал его сонный взгляд и улыбнулся, в груди что-то ёкнуло, но он не придал этому значения — это случалось уже не в первый раз, и каждый раз рядом был Питер.

Баки совершенно не нужно было складывать два плюс два, чтобы понять, что всё это значит.

А ещё он совершенно точно не хотел умирать. Поэтому прикрыл глаза, сделав вид, что зевает.

— Ты говорил, у тебя бессонница, — заговорил Питер. Его голос хрипел, он морщился и говорил медленно, как будто не мог двигать губами и языком быстрее.

— Ты убиваешь её наповал, — хмыкнул Баки, сидя с прикрытыми глазами. — С тобой, почему-то, так хорошо спится.

— Это потому что ты мне доверяешь, — не подумав, ответил Пит. А потом резко поднялся на ноги, и Баки едва не свалился на диван, ведь всё это время Питер служил ему хорошей опорой. — Во всяком случае, я так хорошо сплю только поэтому.

— Правда? — Баки пытался скрыть своё удивление. — Эта база защищена со всех сторон.

— Знаю. Но разве можно доверять машинам?

Взглянув на Питера, на его взъерошенные после сна волосы, румянец на щеках от здорового сна, Баки кивнул.

— Слушай, — Барнс, почувствовав, как сердце пропустило очередной удар, вдруг решил попробовать расставить все точки над «и», — если тебе нравится проводить со мной время, мы, знаешь, можем встретиться не под утро, а где-нибудь в течение дня или, если тебе так удобнее, ближе к вечеру.

— В остальное время здесь слишком шумно и много людей, — Питер покачал головой, протирая глаза. Дрёма всё никак не отпускала его. — Так что вряд ли это хорошая идея.

— Мы можем встретиться не здесь, — уже тише добавил Баки. — Просто подумай над этим, и дай мне знать, как решишь.

Лицо Питера вытянулось от удивления. Баки был готов поклясться, что румянец начал расползаться по всему лицу, но не успел полностью оценить масштабы происходящего — сработала тревога, в колонках раздался суровый голос Фьюри, приказывающий всем собраться в конференц-зале.

В чём были, они с Питером помчались в назначенное место.

К счастью для Питера, его не привлекли на миссию (и на его памяти, он впервые радовался возможности отсидеться взаперти).

К несчастью для Баки, ему досталась не лучшая роль.

***

К счастью для Баки, хоть они и провозились с этой миссией весь день, всё закончилось хорошо.

К несчастью для Баки, было уже без пятнадцати три, а Наташа не могла сказать, когда они точно прибудут на базу.

Поэтому он ходил из стороны в сторону, поглядывая на часы, и переживал за Питера, который, возможно, придет в общую комнату, но не найдёт там никого, кто бы мог ему помочь.

Конечно, Питер остался на базе не один, но это ни капли не преуменьшало волнение Баки. Никто, кроме него, ведь даже не догадывается о том, что у Питера проблемы со сном. Вдруг, кто-то случайно разбудит его? Баки не знал, какие у этого явления последствия, но был уверен, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоит.

— Ты чего такой нервный, а? — спросил Скотт. Он выглядел уставшим. На щеке цвёл синяк, и это только усугубляло его внешний вид. — Мы победили, ура.

— Похоронный марш звучал бы торжественнее, — огрызнулся Баки. Он не хотел, оно само вышло.

Зато больше никто не задавал глупых вопросов.

Они приземлились на вертолетную площадку в три пятнадцать. Баки вышел первым и быстро скрылся за дверью, пока остальные Мстители, еле передвигая ногами, обсуждали итоги миссии.

Баки торопился, потому что знал, что нужен Питеру. Ему казалось, что тот где-то в глубине души знал своего спасителя и каждый раз ждал его. И когда только все это успело стать таким важным?

Когда он примчался в общую комнату, то с ужасом осознал, что там никого нет. Он побродил по этажу, заглянул во все комнаты с открытыми дверьми, но Питера не нашел. Остановившись, он поразмыслил и решил, что поиски Питера стоит начать с комнаты Питера.

Изнутри его грызло сомнение — какое он имеет право заглядывать в комнату к Питеру в три часа ночи? Конечно, он мог списать это странное желание найти Паркера и убедиться в его безопасности на простую привычку. Но даже при мысли, что Питер где-то заплутал во сне, сердце сжималось, а ноги сами несли его в сторону заветной комнаты.

Под дверью горел свет. Баки выдохнул и тихо постучал, почти сразу же заглянув. Питер сидел на кровати, читал учебник, сжимая губами тонкий карандаш, который выпал сразу же, как только он заметил Барнса. Пит вскочил, а Баки, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошел.

— Вы вернулись, — довольно забормотал Питер. Сегодня на нём была другая пижама — красная, в клеточку, она напоминала о Рождестве. Он остановился в двух шагах от Джеймса, замер так неожиданно и, кажется, на пару секунд задержал дыхание.

— Да-а, — протянул Баки. — Я… Я увидел свет у тебя под дверью, вот и решил заглянуть. Узнать, чего не спишь. Подумал, вдруг ты хочешь… позавтракать? Раз уж мы оба не спим.

— Ещё слишком рано для завтрака, — почему-то шёпотом ответил Питер.

— Тогда почему ты не спишь?

— Я собирался, но… Ты всё не возвращался и не возвращался, и я боялся заснуть, а проснуться в другом месте и…

— Питер?

— Пятница всё рассказала мне, — тут же стал объясняться парень. — Я не мог вспомнить, когда умудрился убрать всё с кровати, и она сказала, что это всё ты… Потом я посмотрел записи с камер, увидел, как всё это происходит, и стал лучше спать. С этими экзаменами все нервы ни к чёрту.

Питер краснел. Сейчас Баки мог это утверждать. Да под это утверждение можно брать кредит в банке! Он стоял так близко, что ничто не скрывалось от взгляда Барнса, даже волнение, которое можно было заметить только по дрожащим ресницам.

— Теперь ты можешь спать спокойно, — Баки улыбнулся и сделал шаг назад к двери. Питер шагнул к нему, как будто пытаясь догнать. — Я дома.

— Ты дома, — повторил Питер чуть отстраненно.

Баки понял, что что-то упустил, когда Пит вдруг взял его за руку и потащил к кровати, на которой сегодня не было ни одного учебника, валялся только карандаш, который выпал у Питера изо рта.

Питер лёг на кровать, держа Барнса за руку. Точно так же он укладывал Паркера спать вот уже месяц как, но это был первый раз, когда тот был в сознании. Питер взбил подушку, а потом рука Баки оказалась в самом настоящем плену: когда он хотел её вытащить, чтобы дать Питеру поспать, тот сильнее сжал её, подминая под голову. По ощущениям, Пит использовал свою суперсилу, с помощью которой приклеивался ко всему на свете.

— Ложись, я специально достал второе одеяло.

— Может, объяснишь? — спросил Баки, но всё-таки лёг рядом, прямо на одеяло — он был в одежде и укрываться ещё чем-то совершенно не хотел.

— Я сплю лучше, когда ты рядом, — отчеканил он, как будто репетировал эту фразу весь вечер. — И спасаю тебя от бессонницы.

Баки ухмыльнулся, окончательно сдавшись. Скинул ботинки и ногами зарылся в одеяло Питера.

— А что тогда на счёт свидания? — Баки счёл этот вопрос к месту. Всё-таки, они делили одну кровать на двоих.

— Я не знаю, как ты будешь объясняться перед Тони, — сонно бормотал Питер; его глаза были закрыты, но губы растягивались в улыбке, — но я с удовольствием помогу оправдать любую твою затею.

— Это значит «да»? — прошептал Баки.

— Это значит «да», — ответил Питер.


End file.
